Violet Sweeting
Violet Sweeting '''is one of the main characters in Sweetheart Pretty Cure, and a supporting character in Flora Pop! Pretty Cure, Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure, Masterpiece Pretty Cure, Sugar Cutie Pretty Cure and Majestic Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Darling. Appearance Violet is average height, has pale skin that is heavily freckled, green eyes and straight, long light brown hair that she wears styled into a bouffant. She often wears turtleneck sweaters and colourful shapeless dresses. Her face claim is Blythe Danner. As Cure Darling, her hair grows longer and turns a light purple, and is curled even more while remaining in a firm bouffant style. She dons an orange headband. Her outfit is an orange and white dress with puffy sleeves and a lace trim along the hem. She also wears an orange neckerchief fastened with a brooch, long white gloves, white socks and orange Mary Jane shoes. In Flora Pop! Pretty Cure, her hair is much longer and she is a fan of the perm, and has taken to colourful crewneck sweaters, "mom" jeans and windbreakers. By Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure and Masterpiece Pretty Cure, Violet's style is far more subdued, favouring floral print blouses, slacks and knit sweaters, and her hair has greyed significantly. In her great granddaughters' time as Pretty Cure, Violet dresses much the same, but her hair is fully whitened and she is often resigned to a wheelchair. She is 38 in Flora Pop! Pretty Cure, 66 in Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure and Masterpiece Pretty Cure, 96 in Sugar Cutie Pretty Cure and 99 in Majestic Pretty Cure. Bio Violet is the daughter of Rose and Charles Sweeting. She has an older sister named Daisy, and was born and raised in Brighton. When Violet is in twelfth grade at East Northumberland High School, she encounters a talking dove named Cupid, who is very confused and disoriented, but pleads with Violet for her help. Despite being incredibly distraught at the unusual situation, Violet agrees to help Cupid - which turns out to mean standing up against a local family who possess evil magic, the Lovelesses. During an attack by Ruth and Harold, Violet is joined by a classmate Betty, and a student from the local Catholic school, Linda. They become close friends as they fight to protect Brighton from the Lovelesses' twisted idea of a perfect loving world. After graduation, Violet marries her highschool sweetheart Heath, and eventually the couple has twin daughters, Poppy and Lavender. Violet discovers that her daughters are also Pretty Cure and during one attack even resumes her own role as Cure Darling to assist them in battle. In her late 60s, Violet reconnects with her old Pretty Cure partner Betty, and the two marry. Later in her life, Violet learns that her granddaughters and great granddaughters also become Pretty Cure in their own respective adolescences. Though she does not aid her granddaughters in battle and is too physically weak by her great granddaughters' time as Pretty Cure, she lends her power to her daughters, granddaughters and great granddaughters in their final battle. Cure Darling As Cure Darling, Violet gains powers based in love. Her powers manifest in the form of flowers. Relationships 'Betty Hanna - '''Violet's classmate and friend she meets when they become Pretty Cure. Violet develops conflicted feelings for Betty, because she knows that they cannot be together despite her feelings being requited, but they remain close friends their entire lives. '''Linda Hartley - '''Violet first thinks of Linda as an aloof yet alluring good Catholic girl, her reputation preceding her, but once they get to know each other as friends and Pretty Cure, she realizes that Linda is an outspoken, opinionated and passionate gal. She also has many heart-to-hearts with Linda when she feels she cannot with anyone else. 'Mary Loveless - 'Violet doesn't hate Mary, but she doesn't like or understand why Mary does not find issue with her parents actions, despite not being directly involved herself. '''Heath Gardenia - '''The soft-spoken, kind boy that Violet frequently runs into in the library. Violet can't help but swoon over him when he gifts her with a flower every time they meet. She eventually begins dating him, and not long after the conclusion of Sweetheart, they marry and have children. '''Rose Sweeting - '''Violet feels closer to her mother than her father, but not by much. She feels that her mother is often very cold and more concerned with keeping up appearances than her feelings. '''Charles Sweeting - '''Violet does not feel particularly warm about her father, as he is often rather stony and closed off. '''Daisy Sweeting - '''Violet adores and idolizes her sister, but is a little hurt that she doesn't visit since she left to go to university, until she learns the reason why and becomes even closer with her sister. One of Violet's favourite things to do is go for drives on the backroads with Daisy, listening to music and talking about life. '''Poppy Gardenia - '''Violet loves her daughter and is very protective over her, considering her meek nature and how she has been bullied in her childhood. She just wants the best for her. '''Lavender Gardenia - '''Violet also loves Lavender very much, but is a tad stricter with her more reckless and head-strong daughter, but only out of fear for her well-being. When Violet comes home after having joined Noxia, Violet nearly has a heart attack at the sight of her new look. 'Lily Gardenia 'and 'Maria Wyrzykowski - 'Violet ''adores her granddaughters, and is a doting, spoiling grandmother. She spends as much time as she can with them, and always offers a shoulder to cry on or open arms to be hugged. 'Marya Samara - '''Violet immediately takes to Marya upon meeting the sweet girl, and grows very fond of her granddaughter-in-law over the years. 'Amy Wyrzykowski 'and 'Holly Gardenia-Samara - 'If Violet was an overbearing grandmother, she amped it up by 10 with her great granddaughters. She feels privileged to be alive and in their lives, and cherishes them greatly. 'Fleur Hartley - 'Fleur, having grown up as her daughters' best friend and the daughter ''of her best friend, is like another daughter to Violet. Trivia *Violet's birthday is November 13th, 1950. *Violet is bisexual, which she knew since her teens but didn't have words for until her adult years. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Orange Cures